Hidden Himself
by briartatum
Summary: A just graduated Colin Creevey has hit the jackpot: he is finally seeing his crush, Harry Potter. But Harry isn't the angel he portrays himself to be and Colin doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Harry x Colin x Draco. Ooc/kink. Slash, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am making no money from this.**

Colin anxiously shoved a spoonful of banana pudding in his mouth, his eyes glued to a picture he taken a only a couple years ago. It felt like so long ago since he taken that picture; that was his fifth year when he thought the thought him and Harry's "relationship" was _completely_ fictional. He remembered bolting up to his dormitory, crashing onto his bed and crying a river after he had just seen Harry checking out Draco Malfoy, someone Colin could _never_ like. At first, he hated Malfoy for being plain degrading, mean, and horrible to Harry, but slowly Malfoy had starting checking Harry out, smirking at him from across the room, winking at him from the Slytherin table.

To make matters worse, rumor had it that the two were officially boyfriends now. They apparently lived in an apartment in London, where Colin was about to go visit. Dennis, his younger brother, caught Colin silently sobbing and going through all the pictures he had with an annoyed, much-more-superior Harry Potter. Dennis had bumped into Harry on the street and asked if Colin could stop bye, just to say hi.

" _Colin!" Dennis shouted as he swung open the door._

" _Dennis, don't yell." grunted an annoyed Mr. Creevey from the second floor off the house. Dennis ignored and darted towards his older brother._

" _What?" Colin said nonchalantly from the kitchen as he played with his dad's Muggle chess set. He flicked a bishop towards the corner of the board and leaned back, feeling pretty depressed and lonely._

" _I ran into Harry, Colin!"_

" _Harry?" Colin ran a hand through his undone hair. "Harry Potter?"_

" _Yes," Dennis sighed, taking a seat next to Colin. "I know you like him, Col. Just admit it. You'll never believe this!"_

" _He doesn't like me back?" Colin muttered. "Trust me, I can believe it."_

" _No. He was walking in London with his friend, the redhead, Ronald, right? I stopped him and, oddly, they both remembered me! I asked Harry if you could stop bye, just to say hi and he was more than ready to say yes! He gave me his address."_

 _Dennis handed Colin a small piece of parchment with scribbled writing on it. Writing that, no doubt, came from Harry Potter. Colin wasn't ready to see the guy who had broken his heart again and again, dumped him in a relationship they never had, but Dennis had been oh-so kind to get his address. Colin supposed maybe it wouldn't be so hard: stopping by for a warm cup of tea…_

Colin's stomach lurched as he got up from his kitchen table. Just a week before, Colin had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was exciting, and now this? What a week.

Colin looked in the mirror, rinsing his mouth, fixing his hard, checking his breath. Finally he apparated from his house onto a busy street of London. He felt around his pocket and grabbed the piece of crumpled parchment. He found the apartments quickly; they were grand and stunning. Colin took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Room 101," he breathed, as he reached the room with a plaque reading "101" stuck on the front door. Checking his reflection in the glass of a nearby window, he finally gave the door three hard knocks.

The door opened. There stood Harry Potter, his brown hair messy, his glasses perched at the tip of his nose as if he were reading. He pushed them up to his green eyes and grinned at Colin, who managed to give smile back, half-heartedly.

"Hey," Harry said, escorting Colin inside. The room was full of all sorts of wizarding antiques, but the ones that caught Colin's eyes the quickest were the jars of wizarding world sweets such as Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some homemade treacle tart. Colin wanted to plop down and savor every single one, but he resisted to and instead turned to Harry.

"Hi."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "You know, when Dennis saw me, he couldn't believe his eyes. He told me he had been wanting to see me just to chat, but he said _you_ had been _longing_ to see me. Is that true?"

"Oh, wow," Colin awkwardly scratched at the back of his golden blonde head. "Dennis-for real-he said that-?"

Just then, interrupting Colin's question, the door of a room in the corner swung open. Out came a only underwear clad Draco Malfoy. His hair was ruffled, eyes drooping from drowsiness and yawning. When he was done stretching, he opened his eyes at they went wide as he saw Colin.

So the rumors really _were_ true. Harry and Malfoy _were_ seeing each other, and they _did_ live in a lavish London apartment.

"Great," Colin whispered under his breath. "Really fucking great."

Harry gave an awkward and forced laugh and said to Colin, "Colin, you remember Draco, right? From school?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes into slits at Colin. Colin, on the other hand, looked down at his feet, wanting to burst into tears. All this time, all the longing he had done for Harry, the excitement whenever Harry said his name or brushed past him, it was all over. Harry was taken, and not just by anyone, by the _devil,_ Draco Malfoy. _You deserve so much more, Harry,_ Colin thought to himself. _A knight like you. You deserve someone who writes you love letters, someone who brings you roses, someone who could snuggle with you for hours on end. Someone like me._

"Harry?" Draco began, disappearing back into the room. "I'm going down to visit Mum and Dad today. I'll be back home soon." He came out after a moment, fully dressed. "Treat our... _guest_ well, hm?" He shot Colin a look.

Harry gave another nervous laugh. "Of course, Draco. Colin and I are just going to have a cup of tea and have some small talk. I'll make you a cup in case you come home early, okay, Draco?"

"Yes." Draco and Harry pecked each other on the lips and Draco apparated away with a crack.

"Sorry about that," Harry said to Colin. "He can get a little...possessive."

"Couldn't tell." Colin said sarcastically.

Harry giggled. "He's insecure. Needs me to praise him _all the time._ "

Colin forced a laugh. "So you two are finally together?"

" _Finally?"_

Colin cleared his throat, sipping the cup of tea that had appeared in front of him. "You and Draco...we could all tell that you two were interested in each other...it was pretty obvious."

Harry laughed. "Right? It was pretty obvious in my second year that you were pretty hardcore in love with me, too? No wonder Draco never liked you. Competition, eh?"

Colin almost choked on his tea. "Me? Liking you…?"

Harry looked up, smirking and grinning at the same time. "Don't deny it, Colin. You always trying to take pictures of me. Probably hung them up around your bed in the dorms, huh?"

Colin blushed madly and stuttered, "O-of course n-not…"

"So why'd you come here then?"

"Excuse me?"

Harry smiled warmly at Colin. "The little brother of a boy who was always taking pictures and trying to impress me for _years_ tells me that his older brother is _longing_ for me. Then, when he comes, he's blushing like crazy, keeps biting his lip, and fixing his hair. What am I supposed to think, Colin?"

Colin looked up at Harry. Harry was looked at him with sparkling eyes and a smile. Colin didn't know what to say; he didn't want to be rejected, but would Harry really bring it up if all he wanted to do was to reject Colin? Something told him no.

"Okay," Colin breathed, feeling his House, bravery coming out. "Yeah, I do like you. But what does it matter now, Harry? I mean, you're with Draco Malfoy. He's _hot._ "

"You are, too." Harry replied.

Colin blushed and continued. "I have liked you ever since I set my eyes on you. I had heard of you of course. 'The Boy who Lived'. But when I saw you: your handsomeness, your bravery, your kindness...all I ever wanted. I'd fallen in love with you before I could even stop myself."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Creevey?"

"I was afraid of being rejected," Colin murmured. "Afraid of being humiliated again, after that whole 'Mudblood' thing, I was already embarrassed enough. I just didn't want to get hurt."

Harry stayed quiet for a second and then softly said, "You should have taken a chance, Colin. Because I'm _definitely_ not going to reject you."

Colin looked up at Harry. "W-what?"

"Who in their right mind would reject a _cutie_ like you?" Harry gave an erotic, raspy chuckle that made Colin's insides lurch in a ticklish way a little.

"But, you're dating Malfoy-"

"Draco." Harry corrected.

"Right," Colin said to Harry. "You're dating Draco."

"So? Who says I can't do both of you at the same time? Underestimating me, Creevey?"

"You're going to cheat on Malfoy-Draco, I mean-with _me_?"

"I haven't decided yet," Harry said. "But I know how to test you. Lay down, Creevey."

Colin gulped as he laid down, a horny feeling overpowering him. He felt his heart pound and race a bit, his breathing was a bit more shallow, and his cheeks were warm with blood. Harry pulled off his shirt to reveal such a muscular body that his six-packs were almost eight-packs. His skin was not pale like Draco's, but golden and slightly shimmering. Colin bit his lip, trying to control his hand from reaching out and touching Harry's chest.

Harry began to unbutton Colin's shirt and finally pulled it off, revealing a toned stomach and chest. Colin began to realize he was like a toothpick compared to Harry.

Harry began stroking Colin's chest, outlining his abs and gently pinching his nipples. Colin tried to keep from blushing but at this point, he knew he was as red as a tomato. God, why were his cheeks so pale? Always blushing at every little thing Harry did from the day he had me him-

Through all the babble that was going on through Colin's head at the moment, he hadn't even realized Harry was pulling Colin's jeans down and had completely removed them. Colin was shocked at Harry's speed; he had never done this before, was this fast or slow?

Harry yanked off his own pants and gave a raspy chuckle before getting on top of Colin on all fours. Colin's eyes grew wide; he didn't think _this_ would happen at a tea party with small talk.

Harry began grinding, slow and steady, and then sped up. Colin's body took charge of his mind and he began grinding back, and then it became clear to him what they were doing: they were dry-humping.

Colin couldn't helped but to let out a small moan when Harry started rubbing Colin's hard-on through his tight underwear. Harry laughed again and said, "Cutie. You're such a good boy."

"Harry…" Colin breathed looking at the god on top of him.

Harry pulled off his shirt to reveal such a muscular body that his six-packs were almost eight-packs. His skin was not pale like Draco's, but golden and slightly shimmering. Colin bit his lip, trying to control his hand from reaching out and touching Harry's chest.

Harry began to unbutton Colin's shirt and finally pulled it off, revealing a toned stomach and chest. Colin began to realize he was like a toothpick compared to Harry.

Harry began stroking Colin's chest, outlining his abs and gently pinching his nipples. Colin tried to keep from blushing but at this point, he knew he was as red as a tomato. God, why were his cheeks so pale? Always blushing at every little thing Harry did from the day he had me him-

Through all the babble that was going on through Colin's head at the moment, he hadn't even realized Harry was pulling Colin's jeans down and had completely removed them. Colin was shocked at Harry's speed; he had never done this before, was this fast or slow?

Harry yanked off his own pants and gave a raspy chuckle before getting on top of Colin on all fours. Colin's eyes grew wide; he didn't think _this_ would happen at a tea party with small talk.

Harry began grinding, slow and steady, and then sped up. Colin's body took charge of his mind and he began grinding back, and then it became clear to him what they were doing: they were dry-humping.

Colin couldn't helped but to let out a small moan when Harry started rubbing Colin's hard-on through his tight underwear. Harry laughed again and said, "Cutie. You're such a good boy."

"Harry…" Colin breathed looking at the god on top of him.

They moved in closer and their lips finally locked. This kiss wasn't a cute peck or even a gentle buss; it was hot and heavy, dirty, rough making out that Colin Creevey had done in so many of his wet dreams about Harry. And if this was going to end the way those damn wet dreams did, then soon, very soon, Harry was going to be _deep_ inside Colin…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Harry, it's me, Draco. Open up."

Harry swore slightly underneath his breath before getting dressed quickly and replying, "Uh-huh...just fixing you a cup of tea."

Colin janked on his pants and buttoned his shirt nimbly before sitting down on the couch, trying to smooth out his face and take deep breaths to help with the flushing in his face. His bulge ached to be taken care of, but he crossed his legs and dealt with the pain.

"Well, sugar," Harry whispered. "To be continued, huh?"

TBC


End file.
